So Sweet
by taitofan
Summary: Their kisses were sweet and addicting, but the unexpected love between the former enemies was even more so. Kisses shared: five.
1. Rumour

So Sweet - Rumour

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and shota

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: Yes, I have two other themed fics to work on, but I took a third anyways. I need some Pokémon in my diet, and tomatoshipping needs more love. The title comes from the phrase "kisses so sweet." None of these themes will be related unless I specifically say so. Some will be funny, some angsty, some sweet, some during the game, some after it ends, and so on. We'll just have to see where it goes! This one takes place during the game. And yes, I disregarded what happens canonically to make it romantic. And I made some stuff up about Eldes's past and guessed on his age. If you think I'm totally off on something, I'm willing to take suggestions. And last of all, please don't tell me that I misspelled the title, because _rumour_ is the British version of _rumor_.

7snogs theme: 5-Rumour

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-23-06

* * *

Eldes had given Ryuuto the option to run, to leave the Shadow Pokémon business alone. Part of him had wished that the exuberant teenager would take his offer and flee; it would be safe, and Eldes didn't think he could handle seeing him in danger. But the other part knew Ryuuto's answer before he'd even asked. Of course he'd stay and fight. He'd gone this far, and he wasn't about to stop _now_. Deep down, he was proud that Ryuuto had the courage to stop this madness, something he himself hadn't been able to do. 

So they agreed to fight, shadow pokémon against shadow pokémon, though it was needless. Eldes knew he'd lose, just as his brother had and just as his father would. Even if he'd had the strongest pokémon in the world, Ryuuto would win.

'_They were right_,' Eldes thought, smiling slightly at the memory, even as Ryuuto's Blacky and Sirnight weakened his pokémon. '_And I wouldn't have it any other way._'

* * *

It was all that meddling brat's fault. Raburina always looked far too much into things, and she could never keep her big mouth shut. So when she'd heard the "biggest news of the century," it of course was spread to Wazzle. Who told Gorigan. Who told Ardos. Who was currently chewing out his brother. 

"Have you forgotten our mission? You're supposed to stop that pest, not fall in love with him!"

Eldes was going to kill her. If she weren't an admin, he'd shoot her dead. And then he'd shoot her some more just to make sure she'd _really_ died. He didn't know where in the world she got such an idea, but he intended to find out… If his brother would stop ranting long enough for him to get a word in.

"You're old enough to be his father! If you were married, he could have been your son!" Eldes rolled his eyes behind his shades and sighed.

"…I came out when I was fourteen…" Ardos continued on as if he hadn't said a word.

"I swear, if you take it easy on him just because you're a pedophile, I'll—"

"Ardos, shut up!" The blue-haired man paused, eyes wide, at his normally quiet brother's irritated tone. In thirty-two years, he'd only heard him lose his temper twice. Once when he caught an old boyfriend cheating on him, and once when a particularly annoying girl wouldn't listen to his protests of "_I'm gay_."

"…Do you have something to say in your defense?" The redhead resisted the very strong urge to throw a chair at him.

"I've been trying to do just that for the past ten minutes. Now, before you accuse me of being a pedophile, would you kindly tell me exactly what Raburina said?" Whatever answer he received would determine how quickly he'd kill her. The worse the answer, the slower he'd draw it out.

"She said she saw the two of you talking at Mount Battle. And she's heard you talking about not wanting to be enemies. And something about him having a pure heart." Well… That was all true. They _had_ talked before, he _didn't_ want them to be enemies, and he _did_ think the teen had a pure heart. Still…

"What does any of that have to do with me supposedly being in love with him?" The look he received made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honestly little brother," he ignored the glare he received at being called little when there was only five minutes and twenty-seven seconds of an age difference between them, "don't try to pull that with me. Pure heart? Talking to him alone? Do you take me for a fool? You like males, and he is, I'm assuming, a handsome young man." Eldes could feel a headache coming on. A _really_ big one.

"What does my sexuality have to do with anything? I see plenty of attractive males each day. That doesn't mean I love them though. I met Ryuuto that day by accident. And he does have a pure heart to do what he does. Again, what proof is there that I love him?" There was that "_you're not fooling me_" look again…

"You're not fooling me." He _knew_ it. "You've always been a goodie-two-shoes, but you've never taken a shine to anyone quite like this. Especially not to someone you were ordered to take out. As nice as you may be, you've always put work first. Can you stand there and tell me you'd kill him if father ordered you too?"

"Of course not!" Eldes couldn't believe he'd even ask that. "I wouldn't murder anyone!" …Except maybe Raburina.

"No," Ardos agreed, "I suppose you wouldn't. But you wouldn't do anything to harm him, would you? And I know you've always been able to put peons in their places before." When he really thought about it… No. He wouldn't hurt Ryuuto. The teen didn't deserve it. He was untainted by the cold, cruel world, and Eldes would have no part in changing that. But that didn't mean—

"I'm done with this conversation." The slightly older man smirked nastily at his brother's clipped tone.

"Finally realized it, have we? And now you don't want to face the truth? Perfect little Eldes isn't quite the saint everyone thinks?"

Eldes didn't say anything to the taunt as he quickly left the room. He hated rumors… He hated Raburina for spreading rumors… He hated his brother for believing rumors…

But most of all, he hated they were probably right.

* * *

After that conversation, Eldes realized that he did, in fact, have a soft spot for the teen. And as the time went by, that admiration developed into something deeper. And as Ryuuto snagged his last shadow pokémon, he knew that he never again wanted to have these feelings for anyone other than this boy who had stolen his heart. 

"…You're not going to stop me, are you?" Eldes shook his head.

"No. You beat me, and now you must go on. Stopping him is up to you." Ryuuto nodded with a smile that warmed the older man's heart. Even if he hadn't realized the truth earlier, he certainly would have known now.

"Thanks. Then… I guess I'll go." He turned around to go after Deathgold, only to be stopped abruptly by a hand grabbing his wrist. Before he could question the man's actions, Eldes spun him around and pressed their lips together firmly. Ryuuto was surprised, to say the least. Pleasantly so though. Actually, he'd been harboring a crush on the older man for quite some time, truth be told. Thus, it was Eldes's turn to be shocked when Ryuuto opened his mouth in invitation.

That was all the prompting he needed.

Ryuuto had wondered what another tongue would feel like ever since he'd hit puberty. He decided that he liked it. A lot. Maybe it was just because Eldes was the one doing it. He was sure he really didn't care. He was too busy trying to match the older man's moves, seeing as he'd never kissed anyone before… Well, there was that one game of truth or dare when he was nine, but that was the last time he'd ever kissed a girl. It was more than enough to last a lifetime. No, kissing Eldes was certainly much better.

Eldes had already known that he'd like it. He just hadn't realized to what extent. The last time he'd had a serious boyfriend was when he was in his mid-twenties, and kissing him had been… Well, the words _dead fish_ came to mind. But Ryuuto, who quite obviously had never kissed anyone before, was hot and passionate at only fourteen. If this was how well he kissed already, he was sure to be a professional before he left puberty.

'_And I intend to still be around at that time…_'

But before they could start planning the rest of their lives, Ryuuto had an evil organization to stop… And said teen was quickly running out of breath, not having mastered the fine art of breathing through the nose while kissing. Eldes reluctantly pulled away, noting happily that Ryuuto was flushed and panting. If only they had more time…

"It's time. I'll be waiting for you." The teen nodded, a grin threatening to split his face.

"I'll win, and then we can continue, right?" Eldes nodded and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I'd like to see someone stop us. Now go save the world." Ryuuto shot him one last smile before running to his destiny without another word. Eldes watched him go, knowing he'd win. His father was no match for that fiery boy, no match at all. It was rather shocking to find that Ryuuto returned his affections, but he wasn't about to question such wonderful luck. No, he had more important things to do at the moment… Like go watch his beloved stop his father's devious plans.

'_Maybe_,' he thought as he went to find a safe place to watch the upcoming battle, '_I won't kill Raburina after all…_'

After all, rumors weren't really rumors if they were true, now were they?


	2. Jealousy

So Sweet – Jealousy

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and shota

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: Let's play a game called "See How Much Taitofan can Push the Rating!" Yes, for that is exactly what I do. It's still PG-13, but seriously, watch out if shota scares you. Eldes is thirty-two in my stories, and Ryuuto is fourteen. Change the ages if you like, but I'm writing them like that. Anyways… This takes place a few months or so after the game. It can go after "Rumour," but it doesn't have to. That's about it, so have fun kiddies!

7snogs theme: 2-Jealousy

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-27-06

* * *

Eldes glared a glare of pure hatred, which was strange coming from the typically calm pacifist. It was clear to see that he was angry, downright pissed off in fact. But the only other person in the room didn't seem to notice. Ryuuto was much too busy licking his cherry popsicle to see his lover's death glare. 

However, when a low, fierce growl came from the older man's direction, Ryuuto looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Eldes, what in the world has your panties in a bunch?" Now, he knew Eldes wore boxers, but it was fun to try to make him blush. It wasn't working today though. If anything, his glare got just _that_ much harsher. "Uh, Eldes, you okay?"

"No," he said tersely, "I'm not okay. You… That damned popsicle…" Ryuuto blinked a few times, then stared a bit, then promptly burst out laughing.

"Y-you're jealous of my popsicle, aren't you!" Eldes merely scowled in response to the teen's antics. He wasn't just jealous of the popsicle, he downright _hated_ it. Being sucked and licked at by _his_ lover… He wasn't about to say any of that aloud though.

"Of course not." Ryuuto got his laughter under control and smirked.

"Yeah right. You're totally jealous of a _popsicle_, of all things. You know I have to lick it or it'll melt and ruin your couch. What's the big deal?" Eldes didn't want to answer that, really he didn't. It was treading into dangerous territory. But then Ryuuto put the frozen treat back in his mouth and started sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down…

"Do you have to suck it like that?" Ryuuto snickered as he stopped, finding the entire situation extremely amusing.

"Isn't that how you're supposed to do it? Maybe I wouldn't need a popsicle if you weren't so anal about making sure I was legal before we do anything…" If Eldes had been a lesser man, he would have passed out by now.

"You… You little brat! You knew the whole time, didn't you?" There was that knowing smirk again…

"Of course I did. You were obviously staring at me, so I decided to give you a free show. Maybe make you change your mind about that 'waiting until I'm legal' thing. Did it work?"

Eldes didn't know whether to kill Ryuuto or disregard his earlier rule of "nothing beyond kissing" and take him on the couch right then and there. It wasn't as if he'd never done anything illegal before anyways… But no. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let a teenager get the best of him.

"I'm afraid not. I just don't think I'll keep popsicles in the house anymore. …Or lollipops." Ryuuto pouted at the thought that his plan hadn't worked. Oh well. He'd just have to try harder he supposed… That would start with going back to his popsicle. He had to finish it soon anyways, so he might as well give it one last shot.

Eldes groaned as Ryuuto deep-throated his icy stick, wondering where in the world he'd seen that. Perhaps he was just a natural? No, he couldn't think about that. There'd be no way he could wait four more years if he didn't stop right there. However, he needed to get _Ryuuto_ to stop before _his_ thoughts could cease…

Ryuuto was jolted out of his fantasy, of what Eldes and he would do once his lover caved in of course, by a hand grabbing his wrist that held the popsicle. The older man yanked his hand back, bringing the teen's hand and the popsicle back with him. Seconds later, Eldes had tossed the treat into a nearby trash bin and pinned Ryuuto to the couch before any protests could be made. Ryuuto didn't bother to struggle at the strong hands that had his wrists pinned above his head. Maybe he was going to get what they both obviously wanted…

Eldes crushed their lips together without a word, not wasting any time before seeking out his lover's tongue. Ryuuto moaned into the kiss, suddenly wishing he had use of his hands so he could touch the man above him. Or so that Eldes could touch him. Whatever. He was a fourteen year old with raging hormones though; he needed some stimulation dammit!

But Eldes was quite content to do nothing but try to touch Ryuuto's tonsils with his tongue. When the teen tried to press their hips together, he merely moved just out of reach and continued his oral assault. Ryuuto wasn't that easily discouraged though. If he could beat Eldes in pokémon battles, he could certainly win this game too…

The next time Ryuuto bucked his hips, Eldes wasn't quite quick enough to pull away. To say he wasn't tempted, _extremely_ tempted, would be an outright lie. But he had a point to prove, and he'd be damned if he didn't make it. …No matter how much he wanted to take the beautiful boy beneath him.

He abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to bring his lips to Ryuuto's ear.

"I'm going to take a shower now, a very cold one." Ryuuto would have laughed if he hadn't been so breathless. "_You_ are going to sit on this couch and behave yourself. If you have another popsicle when I get back, I'm bringing you straight home and not letting you back for another month. Do you understand?" Ryuuto wasn't sure if his lover could really last that long without seeing him, but he wasn't about to chance it. Eldes might have been a pacifist, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a sadistic streak.

"Fine, no more popsicles…" Eldes smiled and placed a tender kiss to his lover's temple.

"Good. I'll be back soon." The teen stayed silent and pouted as he left the room. Well, _that_ didn't go as planned…

'_Oh well. He'll give in eventually_.' He got up as he heard the water run and wandered off into the kitchen. Eldes had only said no more _popsicles_…

He didn't say anything about bananas.


	3. Argument

So Sweet - Argument

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, shota, and non-detailed sexual situations

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: Whoa boy… If you thought I pushed the rating before, wait until you see this one! Seriously… If shota bothers you, run now, or you _will_ regret it. Oh, and I finally decided on what pet name Eldes will use for Ryuuto. Gotta love the irony. Let's see… I'm not that great at angst, so hopefully it isn't _too_ pathetic… And most of all, remember that these are not related, so what happens in this theme has nothing to do with what will happen in later themes. And for a last note: There's a flashback in here that Ryuuto tells. Well, he obviously couldn't know what was going on with _everything_, but you the reader still needs to know, so pretend that the only thing Eldes hears is what Ryuuto himself knows, okay? Okay! Next time, expect some fluff!

Dedication: This chapter is for Tannakitten over at DeviantArt, who drew fanart for Jealousy! Please check her out, because she's _excellent_! This chapter is for you girl, hope you like it!

7snogs theme: 6-Argument

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 05-13-06

* * *

Warm beds, the soothing sound of rain outside, and dreams of your cute, younger boyfriend were _definitely_ Eldes's idea of a good night's sleep. Being woken up in the middle of the night by an obnoxiously loud sound was _not_.

The redhead had been dreaming peacefully about his adorable lover doing things he wasn't quite old enough to do in real life, when he heard it… The doorbell. The very same doorbell that could be heard throughout the house and wake people up from their naughty dreams at—he checked the time on the digital bedside clock as he reluctantly hauled himself out of his nice cozy bed—two fourteen in the morning. If this wasn't _exceedingly_ important, there was going to hell to pay.

"Someone had better be sick or dying," he mumbled as he stumbled through the dark room and out into the hallway, where he flicked the light switch and grimaced at the sudden brightness. "If it's Ardos wanting sanctuary from the authorities, I'm bringing him to jail myself." Through the hall, down the stairs, through the _downstairs_ hall, and finally to the front door, all the while grumbling about what he'd do if that was his brother, and all the while the damned doorbell was _still_ ringing. He decided to have it disconnected during normal waking hours as he threw open the door to curse out the poor fool on the other side.

…Until he saw who it was…

And it turned out to be the very same person of whom he'd been dreaming.

"Ryuuto, what are you doing here at two in the morning? Are you all right? Hurry and get in before you catch a pneumonia!" His anger was completely gone at the pitiable sight his lover presented. He was soaked from head to toe due to the pouring rain, wearing nothing more than his pajamas. His eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying for quite some time. The teen silently obeyed the older man, entering the large house and kicking off his sneakers in a vain attempt to keep the floors clean, which was impossible considering his pajamas were saturated with cold rainwater.

"Eldes, I… I…" Even with the water from his hair dripping down his face, the tears welling up in his eyes were completely obvious. Whatever, or more likely whoever, had caused Ryuuto such distress… They'd rue the day they decided to mess with _his_ lover. But first…

"Come on baby, let's get you into some dry clothes, and then you can tell me all about it, okay?" Ryuuto nodded and grasped his lover's hand tightly as they headed upstairs. Eldes wasn't sure what happened, but he was glad the doorbell was there after all.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ryuuto had dried off and was wearing the smallest nightclothes Eldes could find, which were actually a tee shirt and sweatpants that were much too baggy for the teen's small frame. But they were dry and warm, so he didn't complain. Now they were cuddled on Eldes's bed, the older man sitting against the headboard and Ryuuto leaning into his chest. The low lamplight showed that he wasn't crying, but he still looked miserable…

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Ryuuto sighed despondently, the sound breaking Eldes's heart.

"Do I have to?" Eldes shook his head, reaching up to play with few a damp strands of his lover's hair.

"No, but I have a feeling that if whatever happened brought you to my doorstep, in the rain no less, at two in the morning, it must be important. Wouldn't you rather get it off your chest now rather than let it plague you for the rest of the night?" There were a few minutes of silence, and if Eldes hadn't of been able to see Ryuuto, he probably would have thought he'd fallen asleep. But no, he was wide-awake, mentally debating with himself.

"Okay," he finally said. "I'll tell you, but you gotta promise to let me finish before you say anything, all right?" The older man nodded and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Of course. Take your time my love; I'm not in a hurry." Normally, Ryuuto would have teased him about being too old to be up this late, but he just couldn't find the energy to do anything other than sigh again and cuddle closer.

"It's like this…"

* * *

It was past midnight, and Ryuuto _probably_ should have been sleeping. But hey, he was fourteen, and the night was young! Sure, he'd most likely end up sleeping until nearly noon until his mother made him stop being lazy or Mana bugged him to death, but he didn't mind. By then enough time would have gone by that he could go visit Eldes without anyone getting suspicious. If he thought that visiting his lover at the crack of dawn would go unnoticed by his mother, than he'd be to bed by seven. But it wouldn't, so he didn't.

Eldes… God, Ryuuto loved that man. And he didn't care that he was a _man_, meaning he was both a male and much older. They loved each other, and that was that. True, he didn't think his mother would approve of his choice of lovers, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right? Besides, he'd be damned before anyone told him he couldn't be with his sexy lover. And sexy he was. Ryuuto had the pleasure of being the only one to see Eldes in various states of undress. Including his boxers, which at times hung down low enough for Ryuuto to know that he was a real redhead.

Of course, those thoughts led him to fantasizing about what was _under_ the boxers. As much as he loved Eldes, he hated the fact that he was making them wait until he was eighteen to do anything sexual. He honestly didn't think he could wait four more years to have Eldes touch him below the belt, so to speak. And sometimes he didn't think Eldes could wait either. He'd done his worst to break Eldes's resolve, and he _knew_ he'd made the older man aroused…

He groaned as his pajama pants, as loose as they were, suddenly felt a few sizes too small. That was what he got for thinking such deliciously perverted things he supposed. Not that it bothered him of course. Maybe his lover wouldn't touch him yet, but there was no reason why he couldn't do it himself and _pretend_ it was Eldes…

He slipped his hand down and let the fantasy begin.

Meanwhile, Lilia walked wearily back to her room, having been up working on her latest project with Krane all night long. Now she just wanted to get back to her room and get a good night's rest…

As she passed her son's room though, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could see light sneaking through from under his door, indicating that he was still awake. This was hardly surprising, as ever since he'd stopped the Shadow Pokémon he'd decided that he was mature enough to make those kind of decisions by himself. She let him do as he pleased for the most part, figuring that the novelty of this independence would soon wear off and he'd start going to bed before three in the morning again. No, it wasn't the fact that he was up that made her stop…

It was what she _heard_.

Her son was moaning in there, softly, but still noticeably. It was rather obvious as to what he was doing. He was a teenage boy after all, and all of those hormones from puberty were running rampant. It was natural, and there was absolutely no reason for him ever to know she'd been there in the first place…

"Oh, Eldes, please…"

…Until she heard _that_ whispered.

But no, she must be mistaken. There was no way that _her_ son was gay, and even if he were, he certainly wouldn't be in love with that, that _man_. He liked girls, he must! ...Even if he'd never shown an interest in any girls, and even though he _did_ spent all of his free time with _him_…

She quickly pressed the door-open button, needing to ease her mind and prove that Ryuuto most certainly _wasn't_…

Ryuuto was so caught up in the pleasure he felt that he didn't hear the door slid open or Lilia's shocked gasp. He was close, so very close. Just a little bit more and—

He came with his eyes screwed shut and Eldes's name on his lips. As soon as he had his senses back, he pulled his pajama bottoms up, flopped back on his bed, and intended to bask in the afterglow. If that was what his _hand_ could do, then he certainly couldn't wait until Eldes gave in to his desires.

His plans were rudely interrupted by the sound of… crying? Was someone crying? Curious, he opened his eyes, and one word ran through his mind…

'_Damn_.'

"Mom, what are you…? _Why_ are you…? How much did you see?" The last part was barely a whisper, but somehow Lilia heard it over her sobbing.

"What did I see?" she cried loudly. "What did I _see_! I saw my son touching himself while thinking of a man old enough to be his father, that's what I saw! I can't believe this, my own son, _gay_. I'll never see you get married, or have children, or—"

"Mom, calm down," he coaxed her. "Mana can still give you grandkids." But she wasn't listening.

"Oh, what will everyone think when they find out my son is like _that_? What if they think it's my fault?" Well, Ryuuto had heard about enough of _that_.

"This isn't about _you_ mom! I love Eldes, okay? I'm sorry you found out this way, really, I am. It's more embarrassing for me than for you though, I'm sure." Sure enough, at that moment he became all too aware of his sticky hand and wiped it uneasily on his bedspread, a hot blush on his cheeks. "Look… Can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"No young man, we can't! I want you to know right now that you are not allowed to see that man anymore! Maybe this silly little crush will go away if he's not in the picture…" Ryuuto couldn't believe his ears. Not see Eldes? Silly little crush?

"I love him and whether you like it or not, he loves me too! I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you're afraid of what people will think! And stop calling him _that man_. His name is Eldes."

"I am your _mother_ and if I say you will, you— Wait, seeing him? You're in a relationship?" Ryuuto didn't answer her, but it was obvious now that she thought about it. He was always there, and when he wasn't he would talk about the man almost constantly. And he was always so happy when he'd get home… "Why didn't I see it before? You go over there and you… You little slut! How could you do this to me! Haven't I been a good mother?"

"What…?" Ryuuto didn't know what to say to that. Did she honestly think that? That he was a _slut_? He was a virgin! Why couldn't she just accept that they were in love?

"I forbid you from seeing that man again! Understand?" His confusion quickly turned back into anger. That. Was. _It_.

"What's wrong with you mom? I said this isn't about you and I meant it! I'm your son and you should love me whether I like guys or not!" She was glaring at him through her tears, and he matched the look perfectly. "Well, I love Eldes, and I _won't_ stop seeing him. And you _can't_ stop me. And if you can't accept that, it's just too bad!" She opened her mouth to respond, but it was no use. Ryuuto jumped off the bed, grabbed his sneakers, and ran out of the room. Lilia took after him, but he got to the elevator before she could catch up. It was amazing that their shouting hadn't woken anyone else up. Inside the elevator, he hastily tied up his shoes, finding it was much harder to do with tears welling up in his eyes.

When the elevator opened, he ran to the door, only stopping to open it, and then ran out into the rainy night. He couldn't stay there, not now. No, he had to go somewhere safe, somewhere comforting…

He had to get to Eldes.

* * *

"And that's what happened."

Eldes couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He knew that Lilia wasn't exactly pleased that her son was friends with him, having been with Cipher and all, but to freak out like that just because she found out they were dating? And to call him a _slut_? That didn't seem right… He didn't doubt his lover though. There was no way he would have made that up.

"So you ran through the rain for over an hour to get here?" Ryuuto's blush spoke volumes. "Baby, why didn't you just call me? I would have come to pick you up."

"I needed to get away from her, right away. All I could think about was leaving that place and getting here. I barely even noticed how wet and cold I was until I reached your doorstep." Eldes didn't know what to say. He wished he had the words to make everything all better, but he just couldn't think of them… So he pulled Ryuuto up to him and pressed their lips together, letting his actions do the talking for him.

Ryuuto let all of his tensions be kissed away, happily accepting Eldes's tongue when it lapped at his lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, both trying to forget Lilia's words. It was Ryuuto who eventually broke away, giving his lover a shy look that was positively angelic.

"Eldes…" A comforting hand rubbed his back slowly in encouragement. "When I was telling you what happened and I got to the part where I was… You know. Well, you weren't mad, right?" Of all the responses he was expecting, that deep laughter he loved so much wasn't it. But at least his content expression was a good sign.

"No baby, I wasn't mad. Actually…" He let his hand trail down the teen's back to rest on his bottom. "It turned me on." Ryuuto, for all the times he'd tried to get Eldes to take their relationship to the next level, flushed deeply at those four little words. The older man knew they were treading into dangerous territory, but right now, every fiber of his being was telling him to comfort his lover. Tonight, whatever Ryuuto wanted, Ryuuto would get.

"Eldes, I know you don't want us to go all the way, but please, just this once, will you…" He trailed off and Eldes kissed him lovingly, silently asking him to continue. When they parted, he let out a lusty moan, "Please, touch me." In response, Eldes gently pushed his lover off his lap, only to lay him down on the bed instead. He leaned over him and brought their faces together until their noses were touching, staring deeply into those vibrant green eyes he'd fallen for.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you—"

"Please," Ryuuto interrupted, knowing where he was going, "I won't regret it and you won't hurt me. I love you and I'll never love anyone _but_ you. We don't have to have sex, just touch me, taste me, _anything_. I just wanna feel loved tonight…" Those words were so pained, so needful, so brutally honest, that Eldes couldn't have said no if he'd wanted too. He wouldn't deny Ryuuto what he needed, not anymore. If he was old enough to touch himself, then Eldes believed he was mature enough to be touched by _him_.

"Baby, when I'm done, there will be no doubts at all that you are the most loved person in the entire world." Ryuuto shivered at the combination of the words and the fact that Eldes was pulling down his baggy pants. He was finally getting his wish… And as much as he disliked the circumstances that would make his dream a reality, he planned to enjoy every moment of it.

All coherent thoughts disappeared as Eldes set to work.

* * *

Ryuuto awoke the next morning not to a doorbell, as he'd awoken his lover earlier, but to the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. A quick peak at the clock showed that it was almost noon. He also noted absently that the lamp was still on. They must have forgotten to shut it off after they'd—

Oh.

A grin threatened to split Ryuuto's face as the memories of their earlier activities came rushing back. Eldes had certainly lived up to his promise; Ryuuto had never felt as loved as he did while his lover was ravishing his body with love and affection. He felt a bit guilty at not having returned the sentiment, but Eldes had insisted that he just lay back and enjoy the ride… After all, they had the rest of their lives, didn't they?

"Sleep well?" The sudden question jolted him back to reality; he squirmed around in Eldes's embrace so they were face to face. Seconds later, they were engaged in a passionate kiss that neither of them would mind waking up to _every_ morning. They eventually broke apart, matching smiles adorning their faces. "I'll take that as a yes." Ryuuto didn't say anything for a while, instead simply enjoying the warm body that held him close. But as much as he liked their comfortable silence, there was something very important they had to discuss…

"You're not gonna make me go back, are you?" Normally Eldes would have said yes, of course he had to go home eventually, but that was _before_ his mother had said such cruel things to him.

"No. Not yet at least. I'm sure your mother knows where you went. If she contacts us, we'll see what she has to say. But until then…" He nipped at his lover's ear, immensely enjoying the quiet moan he received, "You're _mine_."

Ryuuto wasn't about to argue.


	4. Embrace

So Sweet – Embrace

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and shota

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: This kinda jumped out of nowhere. I'd thought about this a bit, but I never thought I'd write it. Rest assured, none of the other themes use this theory. It's a one-time thing. No clue what I'm talking about? You shouldn't yet, but trust me, you will. Be prepared for a total 180 in the atmosphere, that's all I'll say… Fluff or something next time to make up for this.

7snogs theme: 3-Embrace

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-14-06

* * *

Ryuuto entered the Crab Pavilion in Aio Port, trying his very hardest to remain calm. However, he was finding it very hard, considering that the object of his affections was probably somewhere within. After all, Mecharich was there almost every day, and where he went, his bodyguards faithfully followed…

His heart sped up ever so slightly as he imagined the redhead who'd stolen his heart. Eldes was handsome and seemed kinder than his fellow bodyguard, Ardos he believed the other man was named. He'd never actually spoken to Ardos before, but he and Eldes had met one on one at Mount Battle, and oh god… Sure, the meeting had been short, but Eldes had been so nice and sweet and sexy and…

'_Okay, stop that. I have to find Eldes and fantasizing **won't** help me. I gotta do this before I chicken out… He must be somewhere…_'

He walked up to the second floor, ignoring the sailors hanging around. Eldes certainly shouldn't be hard to spot… A flash of red caught his attention, and he had to use every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep a face-splitting grin off his face. He couldn't go up to his crush acting like a lovesick schoolgirl after all, even if he _was_ lovesick. No, he had to play it cool… Thus, he walked calmly up to Eldes, ignoring the suspicious look the ever-smiling Ardos was giving him, and stood before him, hoping he didn't look _too_ eager.

"Hi Eldes! I thought I might find you here… You remember me, right?" The older man nodded curtly, keeping his gaze forward rather than looking down at the teenager.

"Of course Ryuuto. I'm afraid that I cannot let you through though. Mr. Mecharich is meeting with someone at the moment." The fact that Eldes wouldn't look at him didn't go unnoticed. Ryuuto was sharp; he'd seen Eldes linger behind the others to look at him the first time they'd met, and there was something underlying the older man's words at Mount Battle. Maybe, just maybe, his feelings weren't _completely_ unrequited… He could always hope at least.

"I didn't want to talk with him; I wanted to talk to _you_. You know, alone?" He caught Eldes peek out of the corner of his eye to see if Ardos was paying attention. He was, quite attentively actually.

"I'm sorry, but that is impossible. I must guard the door, and—"

"Come now Eldes," the blue haired man interrupted from his spot just a few feet away, "don't let _me_ bother you. Talk to the boy right here. I could use a bit of amusement about now." The redhead looked worried, but then again, you had to look so hard to find even a hint of it that Ryuuto wasn't sure if he was seeing things. After all, what did _Eldes_ have to be nervous about?

"All right then. How may I help you Ryuuto?" And he really couldn't have given the teen a more perfect setup. However… Could he really ask him in front of Ardos…? Well, he might not get another chance that was quite this perfect, so why not?

"Well, you could go out with me tonight." Ardos's eyes widened, but Eldes didn't seem to register his words at first.

"I'm rather busy tonig— Wait, what?" Ryuuto didn't bother to hide his grin this time. Eldes was much too cute when he was flustered.

"You, me, a date, tonight. Wanna?" Ardos looked like he was trying very hard to contain his laughter, while Eldes's face had gone almost as red as his hair.

"Ryuuto, I'm flattered, but I don't think that that would be very appropriate…" Contrary to his words, the smile he wore gave Ryuuto all the answer he needed. Seconds after the older man trailed off, he found his arms full of a bundle of energy and bright red hair. Trying to ignore the nasty smirk his older brother shot his way, Eldes readily returned the embrace. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you. Shall we meet here at six?" The teen nodded vigorously before letting go of the older man.

"Sure! I won't be late, I promise! See you then, okay?"

"Of course. I eagerly await it." The ecstatic grin on Ryuuto's face was more that enough to make up for the fact that Ardos had witnessed to entire event. Without another word, the younger redhead turned and sprinted off, most likely to ready himself for later that night. It was only seconds after he'd disappeared from view that the elder brother spoke up.

"You do realize that you just accepted a date proposal from a teenage boy, correct?" If scowling had been Eldes's style, he very well would have. "Well, it doesn't matter. His silly little infatuation with you is playing right into our hands, just as planned. You've done an excellent job manipulating him." Normally Eldes would have appreciated a compliment from his hard-to-please sibling, but now he felt too horrible to feel anything but pure self-loathing.

He knew he never should have accepted the job… Ryuuto was just an innocent boy… But as soon as his brother had noticed Ryuuto's liking for him, Ardos had recommended to their father that he try to use it to their advantage. And Eldes had to obey his father… That didn't mean he liked it though. Or that he didn't hate himself for it. This shadow pokémon business was no excuse to play with another human being's heart—especially someone like Ryuuto.

There was one good thing though. Ardos hadn't figured out that Eldes was just as fond of Ryuuto as the boy was of him. And he planned to keep it that way. As long as he was careful, he might never have to hurt the boy he loved more than anything…

And as Eldes stood at his post, all he could wish for was that when all this was over, he could hold Ryuuto in his arms without ever having to worry about his family's evil plans again.


	5. Milk

So Sweet - Milk

by taitofan

Rated PG-13/lite R for yaoi, shota, and non-detailed sexual situations

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD only hinted at Eldes's obvious undying love for Ryuuto. If I owned it, they would've had to up the rating for mature content.

Author's Note: …Oh, I'm gonna burn for this. But oh well. I guess this could come after _Jealousy_, but who knows. Well, since the chances of Eldes keeping that ridiculous rule until Ryuuto is eighteen highly unlikely, let's say that it does come sometime afterwards. That should give you a good idea as to what's coming up… If you dislike shota, go away! Nothing is detailed, but all is implied. Huzzah

7snogs theme: 7-Milk

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-22-06

* * *

"Hey Eldes, do you have any milk?" Said redhead slowly looked up from his book and regarded his lover, who was sitting on a sofa across the room, carefully.

"…It depends. Why?" Ryuuto rolled his eyes at his lover's suspiciousness.

"I want to drink some, why else?" Eldes put the book down and turned his full attention to the teen. He looked innocent… Too innocent. An innocent-looking Ryuuto was one to be weary of.

"I know why you want milk. It's the same reason you asked for a banana last week. And if I let you have milk, I'll have to stop buying it because you'll do something perverted with it. I've already had to ban popsicles, lollipops, bananas, asparagus, chocolate pops, and every other phallic food you can think of. I'd like to keep dairy products in the house, thank you very much." Rather than defend himself—they both knew it was true anyways—Ryuuto simply got up and sat at Eldes's feet. "…Now what are you up to?"

"If you won't let me tease you with milk, I'll just have to go straight to the real thing, now won't I?" Eldes opened his mouth to retort, but the words died in his mouth as Ryuuto busied himself with the honorable task of unbuttoning his lover's pants.

* * *

Ryuuto licked his lips and buttoned Eldes's pants back up, enjoying the view of his flushed lover panting and sweating after his climax. Ryuuto always got his way, but if Eldes wanted to play this game, he was more than willing to go along with it. It all turned out the same in the end anyway.

"So, will you let me seduce you next time, or should I just skip the foreplay and jump you instead?" Eldes wanted to do something a bit sterner than sigh, but it was hard to be upset with someone who was as talented with their tongue as his Ryuuto.

"Damn pervert…" The affectionate tone destroyed any harshness the words may have carried.

"That's me! Your little sex kitten." He nuzzled Eldes's leg to further prove his point. "…Will you start buying popsicles again?" Eldes summoned enough energy to lean down and claim Ryuuto's lips in a deep kiss. He immediately invaded the hot mouth against his own, tasting himself vaguely as Ryuuto's tongue slid against his own. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd started and smirked down at the hopeful teenager.

"No."

Ryuuto pouted, but didn't argue as those warm lips were suddenly against his own again. Oh well. Ryuuto's devious mind was still full of deliciously perverted ideas… And he _did_ always get what he wanted in the end.


End file.
